Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher (born 1998) is the son of Lawrence Fletcher and an unknown woman, the step-son of Linda Flynn-Fletcher, the step-brother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn and one of the two main protagonists of Phineas and Ferb. He is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville and the best friend of his step-brother Phineas. He also has a crush on Dr. Doofenshmirtz' daughter Vanessa. He was born in England to Lawrence and an unknown woman sometime in the late 1990s. Sometime after this, his mother either died or left Lawrence and so after this Ferb and his father moved to America where Lawrence got married to a woman named Linda Flynn who had two children she had from a previous relationship, a daughter named Candace and a son named Phineas whom Ferb became friends with. Ferb rarely talks, saying only a few words and on some occasions a full sentence. However, despite his unintelligence, he can also be very smart. He is voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. He is similar to Silent B, as both are geniuses who rarely talk. Physical Appearance As a toddler, Ferb wore a collared cream-colored shirt, dark purple overalls and black shoes. Currently, Ferb wears a similar collared cream-colored shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other. His swimwear is a dark purple pair of swimming trunks with yellow spots and a light purple lining sported with dark green sandals. In winter, he layers a light green button neckline sweater with dark green zig zags and a reindeer on the front over his outfit, while his winter-wear consists of a grey jacket with silver buttons, black snow pants, dark green boots, red gloves, a red hat, and a dark green plaid scarf. For bedtime, his PJ's are light yellow with a zipper in the collar with foot coverings and later on golden yellow with a turnover collar and cuffs, white buttons and no foot coverings. As a teenager, he looked the same when he was younger, but his hair appears more detailed and scruffy. He now wears a white 3/4 sleeve with matching light purple tie, under a dark purple vest, grey jeans, and black sneakers similar to the shoes worn as a kid. Skills Ferb is shown to have great accuracy ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Despite not singing much, Ferb is proficient with many musical instruments such as guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica, violin, harp, and drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. Despite not talking much, Ferb has many talents in using his vocal skills. He is fluent in French, Japanese, Martian, dolphin, and possibly more ("Run Away Runway", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", and "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", respectively). He can also sing and can dramatically change the pitch of his voice (as seen in the Backyard Beach, Gitchee Gitchee Goo and Spa Day songs, along with his participation in the haunted house). He also has an expanded vocabulary ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Lotsa Latkes"). Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a roller coaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space laser (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got accidentally switched), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine as well as helping build many other things. He also has great dancing skills, which he helps Jeremy with for Candace on a national dance show ("Nerdy Dancin'"). He has also proven to be good at cooking, being a chef at Chez Platypus and at Phineas and Ferb's truck stop diner. ("Chez Platypus" ,"Road Trip") When he grows up he wants to be a movie director. However, he already was twice ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Nerds of a Feather"). Gallery Ferbgor_lowers_the_monster.JPG|Ferbgor AT2D_PHOTO.jpg|Ferb along with Phineas-2, Phineas and his 1st dimension counterpart Ferb_sense_Perry_is_in_trouble.jpg|Ferb Fletcher (Star Wars) Darth_Ferb_Avatar.png|Darth Ferb Instrument_of_Demise.PNG|Ferbalot Gerb_in_Zubada.jpg|Gerb Ferbstruggles.jpg|Ferb Fletcher (Lost in Danville Dimension) Ferb_china.png|Ferb Fletcher (1542) 322b_-_Always_Prepared.jpg|Rhode Island Fletcher Ferb_Fletcher_1903.PNG|Ferb Fletcher (1903) FerbGuy.jpg|Ferb Guy Shuttlecock crash landing.jpg PnFanddoof.png Combine-inator strikes Phineas and Ferb.jpg Ferbneas and Isabella.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Sidekick Category:In Love Category:Inventors Category:Weaklings Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genius Category:Titular Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Ferb Fletcher Ferb Fletcher Ferb Fletcher Category:Mascots Category:Non-Action Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Universal Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Childhood friends Category:Super Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Astronauts Category:Villain's Lover Category:Artistic Category:Knights Category:Extravagant Category:Pure of heart